1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to weapon holders for muzzle-type weapons such as rifles and pistols. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved weapon holder for sighting and shooting such weapons with speed and accuracy. The weapon holder of the invention, which may be used by hunters, marksmen, and sharp shooters, is a rocking, load-bearing stand which supports the weight of the weapon and adjusts the elevation of the weapon muzzle. The weapon holder can be used when shooting from the ground or atop another object, and may include an elevation lock for adjusting the elevation of the weapon into a set position.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Many attempts have been made to provide various types of weapon holders. Such devices, however, are not effectively used for the dual purposes of sighting the weapon and for hunting in the field. Such devices include elevational adjustments which are slow and cumbersome, and which are thus not useful in the field where rapid sighting of the weapon is desired. Moreover, such devices require the use of flat, hard, or level surfaces due to the configuration of the device and the method of elevation adjustment. For these and other reasons, prior devices could not be used for a variety of shooting conditions on varying surfaces. Further, the prior devices were often complex and bulky, difficult to assemble, costly to manufacture, and incapable of rapid readiness for use as would be required under normal hunting conditions.
It is therefore desirable to provide a weapon holder which can be used on a variety of surfaces and in a variety of shooting positions. It is further desirable that the weapon holder be readied for use with a minimum of effort and that the weapon holder be capable of rapid adjustment to quickly sight onto a target. It is further desirable to provide such a weapon holder which is simple in design and operation to minimize costs of production.